Keep the Blazer On
by aedy
Summary: Just two boys having fun in their uniforms.


Title: Keep the Blazer On  
>Characters: Puck, Kurt<br>Pairing: Puck/Kurt  
>Genre: PWP, AU<br>Warnings: Un-beta,  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Words Count: 1445  
>AN: Because since the moment Mark wore the Dalton blazer, I had to write some Puckurt about it. Also, this is perfect for my 69th story!  
>Summary: Just two boys having fun in their uniforms. <p>

* * *

><p>Kurt gave Puck a mischievous grin before grabbing his tie and starting walking backwards.<p>

"What are you doing?" Puck asked with amusement.

"What do you think?" Kurt laughed, his eyes sparkling with joy before he slid his arms around Puck's neck bringing their mouths together into a kiss that Puck wasn't able to deepen because Kurt was smiling against his mouth. Then Kurt was pulling back again, hand closing around his tie again before he started running down the deserted halls. "C'mon."

The sound of their polished shoes echoed through the halls and Puck couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Kurt…"

Kurt glanced at him from over his shoulder and raised a finger to his lips. "Shhh…"

It wasn't usual for them to skip the Warblers practice but sometimes Kurt liked to surprise him, coming out of the blue and dragging him away from whatever conversation he was having and pulling him towards their room or out of the Academy so they could go get real coffee.

They ran all the way to their room, slowing down just when they walked by the Warblers' practice room for fear of Wes or Blaine hearing them and telling them that they should focus more on their performances because Sectionals were just around the corner.

"Hurry up," Kurt told him in a whisper, still holding Puck by his tie.

"You're already dragging me around. I'm going as fast as you are," he answered. "Is it about sex?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Maybe."

Puck's lips curved into a smile. "You looked so hot today and now you want it so bad."

Kurt snorted while dragging him up the stairs. "You're supposed dirty talk makes you sound like a bad porn star."

Puck arched an eyebrow. "What would you know about porn stars?"

"I found your videos," Kurt answered without missing a beat. They finally reached their room and Kurt quickly opened the door, dragged Puck inside and then made sure to have the door locked. He pushed Puck against the closed door and attached his mouth to his boyfriend's his hand once again around the tie.

"What's up with the tie?" Puck asked when he pulled back to breath.

"The uniform is turning me on," Kurt told him, starting to unbutton Puck's blazer. "I'm going to take your blazer off so you can take off your shirt, and then you will put the blazer back on and keep the tie and I'm going to suck you off before we get to main event."

"Fuck," Puck cursed, letting his head bang against the wooden door. He felt Kurt's hot mouth starting to kiss his neck while his fingers quickly got rid off the blazer. Kurt loosed the knot of his tie a little before starting to undo the buttons of the shirt. "When I think you can't get any more sexier, you go and do something like this… God, you're so hot," he bit on his lower lip when Kurt palmed him through his pants with the hand he wasn't using to get his shirt open.

"I'm wearing a blazer. How can I be hot?"

Puck grabbed Kurt's head between his hand making sure that their eyes were locked before bringing their mouths together in a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, he said, "You're always sexy. You don't even have to try."

Kurt smiled at him almost shyly something that looked completely out of place on his face since he still had one hand firmly pressed against Puck's dick and the other was hooked in the waistband of his pants.

"Thank you," he said, kissing Puck again while he finally managed to slip the shirt off of Puck's broad shoulders. He let his hands roam up and down his boyfriend's muscled arms, enjoying the feeling of the muscles flexing under his palms before he bent down to retrieve the blazer and slipped it back on Puck.

"I love it when you're kinky," Puck said, sliding his hands around Kurt's waist until they were resting on his ass.

"You love whatever I do to you," Kurt replied jokingly before he glanced down, biting on his lower lip while he watched his hands opening Puck's pants. They had done this hundreds of times, they had been together for two years after all, but there were times when Kurt still felt as if it was the first time and he knew that for Puck it was the same.

He rested his forehead against Puck's, their breaths mingling together while they both watched his hand disappear into Puck's uniform's pants.

Puck sucked in a breath when Kurt's cold fingers closed around him, using long strokes to make him go from half hard to rock hard in the span of a minute. His hands clenched around Kurt's biceps, squeezing, and he didn't know if he wanted to keep his eyes focused on Kurt's hand moving in his pants or his lips that red from the kissing and that were standing just a few inches away looking inviting.

He brought one hand up and curled it around the back of Kurt's neck using it to tilt his boyfriend's head back a little before bringing his lips down on Kurt's while he started rocking into Kurt's hand.

Kurt squeezed Puck's cock at the base and felt Puck moan into the kiss. He broke away and gave his boyfriend one of his lascivious looks before he licked his lips and kneeled down. He pulled Puck's dick out of the uniform pants, stopping to stare for a moment at him. Puck was looking down at him with lust in his eyes, his chest was bare under the blazer and the tie was hanging loosely from his neck and his pants were open, his dick just a few inches from his mouth.

He wanted to say that Puck looked hot, but it felt like it wasn't going to be enough, so he simply smiled up at his boyfriend and then liked the head of Puck's cock sucking the pre-come into his mouth.

"Shit," Puck swore. He let his head fell back and it slammed against the wood once again, but he didn't care. His fingers found their way into Kurt's hair and Kurt felt a shiver of pleasure running up and down his back when he took Puck half way into his mouth, feeling his dick resting heavily on his tongue.

Kurt's hands gripped Puck's hips, his fingers digging into the muscles of his thighs making Puck moan again and push forward a little. Kurt bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, continuing to suck more of Puck in his mouth. He freed one of his hands and used it to stroke Puck's dick in time with his sucking.

Puck was trying really hard not to let out a loud moan because not everyone was in the Warblers and last thing they needed was to get caught again.

He looked back down and that was the worst idea ever because Kurt looked up at him, his lips stretched around Puck's dick and his eyes glazed with lust.

"Fuck." He thrust his hips forward a little, feeling Kurt opening his throat to accept him in. When Kurt moaned around him, Puck squeezed his eyes shut and when Kurt used his hand to cradle his balls in his palm, he had to try really hard not to just start fucking Kurt's mouth.

Kurt opened his throat and took as much of Puck as he could manage before starting to suck around the hard length in his mouth, bobbing his head. He continued massaging Puck's heavy balls with a hand while he gripped Puck's thigh hard with the other.

Puck started thrusting his hips forward trying not to be to forceful. He opened his mouth trying to get as much air as he could manage while he started to feel himself getting closer and closer. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, squeezing in warning but all Kurt did was start sucking harder and harder until finally, Puck came into his mouth, Kurt's name falling from his lips with each thrust into his boyfriend's mouth.

When Kurt had finished swallowing, he sat back on his heels and used his thumb to clean his lips before he looked up at Puck, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed. He got back up on his feet and grabbed hold of Puck's tie dragging him towards the bed. "Now, it's my turn. Keep the blazer on."


End file.
